


are there some aces up your sleeve

by phichit-chu (howtobottlefame)



Series: YOI drabbles [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, like maybe 20, yuri is way over 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtobottlefame/pseuds/phichit-chu
Summary: His patience is still stretched thin from being woken up in the middle of the night, but it eases out a little when he sees Otabek standing on the doorway, rain soaking him to the bone. "What the hell are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Hozier's cover of Do I wanna know? by Arctic Monkeys

Yuri wakes up to a very loud, very persistent noise and he momentarily thinks he's going to die. He's watched enough scary movies to know the only reason why there could be such a horrible knocking on his door, in the middle of the night and during a summer storm, is that an axe murderer is finally coming for him.

The sensible thing to do, of course, would be to ignore whoever the hell is knocking at 1 am and try to chase back as much sleep as he can get before his alarm goes off at 5. As it turns out, he's not a very sensible person and has a long history of bad decisions when tired. So he slips out of bed, grumbling curses under his breath, and heads downstairs.

"Shut the fuck up, I'm coming," he calls out when the knocking persists.

"I'm freezing out here." He recognizes the voice immediately. A low rumble he knows by heart, only a little hoarse from the cold.

His patience is still stretched thin from being woken up and scared in the middle of the night, but it eases out a little when he sees Otabek standing on the doorway, rain soaking him to the bone. "What the hell are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?"

"I know. I'm sorry, I just- I needed to see you," he seems genuinely apologetic, his head bowed lightly and his wet hair sticking lamely to his forehead. Yuri hates him for it, how sincere he is. He wants to be more annoyed than he really is.

"Are you drunk or something? You could've called."

"Please. Can I just come in? I'm freezing." 

With a sigh, Yuri finally moves from the door, leaving the rain outside. "Of course you're the only one crazy enough to ride a bike in the middle of a storm."

He doesn't answer. Instead, silence stretches between them and they stare at each other until Otabek's gaze become too much and Yuri has to look away. It's almost uncomfortable, the way the air runs thick and heavy between them. Yuri stares at the wall and thinks about how frequent it has become, different from the easy silences he was used to. Just an easy company. A familiar presence he feels less than he feels its absence. He can't pinpoint the moment where it changed between them, just noticed once the silences were heavier, more often, charged with something he doesn't want to put a name to. Doesn't want to take the risk and get it wrong.

Otabek looks like he's about to speak before he changes his mind and Yuri loses his patience. "Fine. I'm going to bed, since you clearly came here for nothing," he says, not giving him a chance to speak before he's turning towards the stairs. "You can sleep on the sofa."

"Wait. Please."

He doesn't stop, already making it to the first steps, faintly hearing Otabek trying to catch up to him. "Good night, Beka."

"I don't want you to date that guy."

That makes him stop short, standing on the third step of the stairs. It takes him a moment to realize what he's talking about, the sudden confession and the tiredness that still clings to him making it hard for him. The new skater in the Russian team. Not particularly good but not awful to look at. Meeting only the basic requirements. But honestly, Yuri's already tired of waiting around for something he figures wouldn't happen. So he gave the guy a chance. When he told Otabek about him, that he agreed to go out for dinner with him, he said nothing but an offhanded comment about him placing sixth in last year's Rostlecom Cup.

That had been a month ago and he has gone out with him three time since. It wasn't the best but it was something. He had gotten used to _nothing_ for far too long.

"And what makes you think you get to decide who I date?" He turns on his heel to look back at Otabek, lowering the steps to even their gazes. "If you don't like him you had plenty of time to tell me that. Instead of bothering me in the middle of the night."

"I don't want you to date anyone. Not just him."

It's a bold thing to say and Yuri scowls at him for it, feeling suddenly tired and frustrated all at once. He crosses the distance between them and shoves half-heartedly at Otabek's chest but he doesn't budge. "Well, you had more than one chance to say this. But you didn't. Who I go out with is none of your-"

They had kissed once before, at their first Olympics where Otabek took gold and he silver. Twice, if you counted the GPF banquet where they had too much to drink and Yuri forgot about it the morning after. Three times, watching the New Year's fireworks in Moscow. They had all been quick things, out of excitement or drunkenness or both and things had stayed the same between them.

This, though, feels nothing like those times. He's more surprised than anything, maybe a little annoyed and, if the taste of Otabek's lips is anything to go by, none of them are drunk. Otabek's hands are on both sides of his face and though his hold is light enough Yuri finds he doesn't want to pull away. The moment stretches out forever between them and when it's Otabek the one that pulls back it seems impossibly too short.

"I don't want you going out with anyone," he says against his lips. "They're not good enough for you." 

It takes a moment for air to find its way back to Yuri's lungs and his voice comes out breathless when he speaks, free of any of the spite or anger that was in it before, "and you are?"

"I'll try to be." Yuri hates him for it, this honesty he shows no one but him. Except he doesn't and instead of answering he's kissing him again, deep and desperate and like all the things he wants to say. His hands find their way to Otabek's hair, wet and tangled in places, and suddenly the threat of his alarm going off in just four hours is the last thing on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not so happy with the way this turned out but I rewrote it like 5 times so here it is already. Please be kind to me!


End file.
